totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalnie Porażkowe Igrzyska cz.1
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 8 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Zbyt wiele się nie działo... Po zadaniu, którym było skakanie na ocenę do wody, Owen zrezygnował z zadania, przez co musiał opuścić program. Gościnnie wystąpiła Jeanette, która potem zastąpiła Camerona i jest teraz moją pomocnicą! Jeanette: Robię to tylko dla kasy... i tak w końcu się na tobie zemszczę! Chris: Psujesz podsumowanie odcinka! No więc Mike, a raczej Mal zniszczył skocznię, przez co musieliśmy zrobić dogrywkę, którą wygrały Modelki, a na ceremonii wylądowały Talenty! Jeanette: To się robi trochę nudne... Chris: Ale co? Jeanette: Najpierw na ceremonii wylądowały Talenty, potem wszystkie inne drużyny po kolei, a teraz znowu są to Talenty! Chris: Ale nie wiesz, co teraz ich będzie czekać! Jeanette: I tak wolę nie wiedzieć... Chris: Na czym skończyliśmy? A tak... Dawn oznajmiła Mike'owi, że jego złe alter-ego wróciło, wysyłając go do domu! Zostały 32 osoby! Kto odpadnie teraz? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. W Hotelu 125px125px125px125px125px Jest ranek. Wszyscy spokojnie śpią Chris (przez megafon): '''Wstajemy czas na zadanie! '''Jo: Już? Chris (przez megafon): '''Tak! Mamy dziś wiele do roboty! '''Courtney: To chyba jakiś żart! Chris (przez megafon): 'Nie dzisiaj! Idźcie do stołówki, a potem szybko na zadanie! Stołówka 125px125px125px125px125px ''Uczestnicy siedzieli przy stolikach, oczywiście przy każdym stole siedziała inna drużyna '''Izzy: A co będziemy dziś jedli? Jeanette rzuca im talerze z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem DJ: Sory, ale Chris mi kazał zrobić takie danie, na szczęście ono tylko tak wygląda... Lightning: Shi-bam! To jest pyszne! LeShaniqua: Totalnie! Zoey patrzy na stół Talentów Zoey: A gdzie jest Mike? Dawn: Yyy... no wiesz... Łzy Zoey napłynęły do oczu Dawn: Ehh... ja musiałam to zrobić, uwierz mi... LeShaniqua (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nareszcie! Jest szansa, że ona teraz zrezygnuje z gry! ''Zoey powstrzymała się od płaczu '''Zoey: Ale dlaczego? Przecież byliście przyjaciółmi! Dawn: I nadal jesteśmy... On wie, dlaczego odpadł. Smutną scenę przerwał Chris Chris: Najedzeni? W takim razie przechodzimy do zadania! Przed zadaniem 125px125px125px125px125px Uczestnicy przyjechali na miejsce Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie się różniło znacznie bardziej od poprzednich... A będą to Igrzyska Olimpijskie! Lightning: Tak! Na pewno zdobędę wszystkie medale! Chris: Eee... Raczej nie! Drużyna z największą liczbą medali trafi do Apartamentu! Ann Maria: A ci co zdobędą ich najmniej pójdą na ceremonię i wyrzucą kogoś ze swojej drużyny, tak? Chris: Nie tym razem! Jo: Co? Chris: Wszystkie osoby, które nie zdobędą żadnego medalu, zostaną wyeliminowane! Beth: Serio? Chris: Tak! Ogólnie będzie 20 konkurencji! Zoey: Ale nas jest 32! Więc aż tyle osób odpadnie? Chris: Oczywiście, że nie! Będzie kilka konkurencji drużynowych, chociaż i tak odpadnie około 5 osób. LeShawna: To już nie aż tak wiele! Chris: Mniejsza z tym. Konkurencje zostały zaliczone do różnych grup, a pierwszą z nich są... Biegi! Macie czas na namyślenie się, kto będzie reprezentować drużynę! 125px Podczas narady drużyny Sadie i Beth odłączyły się Sadie: Wiesz co, mam pomysł jak możemy teraz zawalczyć o Katie! Beth: Serio? Jaki? Sadie: No więc, aby jedna z nas odpadła, to musimy obie wylądować w dogrywce! Beth: No tak... Sadie: I wtedy jedna z nas wygra, a jedna odpadnie! Dobry plan? Beth: W sumie to mam pewne zastrzeżenia... Sadie: Jakie?! Beth: Chodzi głównie o to, że w dogrywce nie będziemy uczestniczyć tylko we dwie, bo będą także inni i przez to możemy obie wylecieć! Sadie: Jakoś sobie poradzimy! Beth: Może... Sadie: A jeśli spróbujesz mnie oszukać, to słono tego pożałujesz! Sadie przyłączyła się do drużyny Beth (pokój zwierzeń): Mogłabym w sumie spróbować swoich sił w jakiejkolwiek konkurencji, ale jeśli chodzi o Katie to muszę grać fair... Chris: A więc zaczynamy zadanie! Pierwsze sześć konkurencji to biegi! Będą to bieg krótki i długi dziewczyn, tak samo chłopaków, potem mamy bieg z przeszkodami, a na końcu będzie sztafeta! No więc, na początek dziewczyny na miejsca! Konkurencja nr. 1 Jeanette stała z flagą na końcu toru, na których stały Courtney, Ann Maria, Bridgette, Jo oraz Zoey. Przy nich stał Chris z klaksonem Chris: Gotowi? Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie Chris: Do biegu... Dziewczyny czekały na start Chris: Start! Rozległ się klakson, a dziewczyny zaczęły biec. Na przód wysunęły się Jo, Courtney oraz Bridgette, a na samym końcu biegła Ann Maria, która coraz bardziej zwalniała Ann Maria: Heh... Już się zmęczyłam... W sumie, to i tak nie wygram... Jo: Tak! Jestem pierwsza! Courtney: Jeszcze nie! Jo: Nie martw się! I tak przegrasz! Jo i Courtney zaczęły walczyć o pierwsze miejsce, tymczasem Bridgette została wyminięta przez Zoey Courtney: Muszę to wygrać! Courtney zaczęła coraz bardziej przyspieszać, przez co Jo została z tyłu Jo: Nie! Nie mogę przegrać! Tym razem to Jo zaczęła przyspieszać i to ona jako pierwsza zjawiła się na mecie. Jeanette jednak zamiast machać flagą siedziała na krześle, trzymając ją w ręku Jo: Tak! Chris: Ekhem... Jeanette: No co? Przecież i tak wiadomo, kto wygrał, więc po co mam machać tą głupią flagą? Chris: Ponieważ ja tobą rządzę, bo ja prowadzę show, a ty jesteś tylko pomocniczką! Jeanette: Okej! Jeanette zaczęła machać flagą, ale metę mijała już tylko Ann Maria, która szła sobie spokojnie Chris: Więc pierwszy medal wędruje do Jo! Gratulacje, jesteś bezpieczna! Jo: Tak! Jo spojrzała na resztę uczestników, jedynie Izzy cieszyła się z jej zwycięstwa, reszta patrzyła na nią ze złością Izzy: Tak! Chris: Przejdźmy do następnych biegów damskich, tym razem długich... Konkurencja nr. 2 Tym razem z klaksonem stała Jeanette, a na torach znajdowały się LeShawna, Bridgette, Heather, Lindsay oraz Ann Maria. Dziewczyny czekały na sygnał, jednak nic się nie działo LeShawna: Długo tak mamy czekać? Jeanette: Co? Heather: Wciśnij ten klakson! Chcę wreszcie wygrać! Jeanette: Jaki klakson? LeShawna zrobiła facepalma, a w tym czasie rozległ się klakson. Dziewczyny rozzłoszczone i nieco zdezorientowane pobiegły LeShawna: Zrobiłaś to specjalnie! Jeanette: Może... LeShawna zauważyła, że jako jedyna ciągle jest na starcie LeShawna: O nie! Przez ciebie przegram! Jeanette: Wcale nie! Przeze mnie już przegrałaś! LeShawna: Grr! Nawet nie opłaca mi się już biec! Tymczasem Heather i Bridgette jako jedyne ścigały się, a za nimi biegła Lindsay Heather: Tak w ogóle, to po co jeszcze walczysz? Przecież nie masz żadnych szans na wygraną! Bridgette: A co ci do tego? Heather: To, że jesteś w najgorszej drużynie, dodatkowo jesteś tylko pionkiem w rękach Scotta lub Chefa, razem z większością swojej drużyny! Bridgette: Wiem co się dzieje w mojej drużynie... Jednak nie poddam się! Bridgette i Heather coraz bardziej przyspieszały, jednak nie wiadomo jak zostały wyminięte przez Lindsay Lindsay: Łii! Heather: Świetnie! Przez ciebie przegram! Heather i Bridgette próbowały dogonić Lindsay, która już ukończyła pierwsze okrążenie. Ann Maria nadal była na szarym końcu, a LeShawna zeszła z torów i poszła do swojej drużyny na trybunach Bridgette: Zobaczysz! Pokonam cię! Heather: Coś mi się wydaje, że jednak nie! Heather dogoniła Lindsay, szepnęła jej coś na ucho, a ta szybko zaczęła biec w drugą stronę i biorąc za rękę Bridgette Heather: Tak! Udało się! Heather spokojnie dobiegła do mety Chris: Następną osobą bezpieczną jest Heather! Teraz czas na biegi chłopców! Tymczasem Bridgette i Lindsay znalazły się w... w sumie to nie wiadomo gdzie xD Bridgette: Po co tu przybiegłaś? Lindsay: Bo Heather powiedziała, że jest wyprzedaż błyszczyków! Bridgette: No tak, to było do przewidzenia, ale... dlaczego wzięłaś mnie? Lindsay: Ponieważ ona powiedziała, że też jesteś fanką błyszczyków! <3 Bridgette: Wcale nie! Musimy wrócić do naszych drużyn! Bridgette i Lindsay rozejrzały się Bridgette: Tylko gdzie one mogą być? Konkurencja nr. 3 Na torach stali Geoff, Duncan, Trent oraz Brady Chris: Start! Wystartowali. Wszyscy biegli w miarę równo, a meta zbliżała się coraz bardziej Brady: Muszę to wygrać! Dla Beth! Duncan: A wiesz, że prawie wcale ją nie obchodzisz? Brady posmutniał i razem z Trentem zaczęli zwalniać Trent: Biegi są nie dla mnie! Geoff: Najwyraźniej wygra jeden z nas, kolo! Duncan: Ty albo ja! Geoff: Niech wygra lepszy! Duncan: A właśnie, gdzie zgubiłeś swoją dziewczynę? Geoff: Co? Duncan: No bo po wyścigu Bridgette jakoś tak zniknęła... Geoff zaczął się rozglądać, a w tym czasie Duncan przed samą metą podstawił mu nogę, przez co Duncan wygrał Heather: Tak! Jak na razie jesteśmy najlepszą drużyną! Jo: To już cię twój chłopak nie interesuje? Heather: Nie bardzo... Ostatnio mieliśmy mała sprzeczkę... Jo: Niby jaką? Przecież wy w ogóle nie rozmawiacie! Heather: Rozmawiamy na osobności, bo nie chcemy, aby ktoś taki jak ty się nam wtrącał! Jo: Akurat. Konkurencja nr. 4 Na torach stali Trent, Brady, Justin oraz Lightning Trent: Dlaczego ja znowu muszę biec? Ann Maria: Bo mieliśmy do wyboru ciebie, B oraz Cody'ego... B i Cody wzruszyli ramionami Justin: Nie marudź, nie ty jedyny nie masz nic do gadania w tej sprawie... Justin spojrzał na Evę, która grozi mu pięścią Brady: Dokładnie... Brady spojrzał na Chefa, który robił to samo co Eva Justin: Przecież i tak żaden z nas tego nie wygra! Lightning: Może wy nie, ale ja za to tak! Shi-bam! Justin: Ehh... Możemy sobie darować tą rundę? Chris: Nie... Start! Lightning jako jedyny pobiegł, a reszta stała w miejscu Chris: Co z wami? Trent: Przecież i tak nie wygramy! Chris: A macie na to jakiś sensowny powód? Lightning przebiegł pierwsze okrążenie Lightning: Jestem już w połowie, a oni nawet nie zaczęli! Sha-luzerzy! Brady: Może właśnie dlatego... Chris: No dobra, przynajmniej nie będzie to żaden z drużyny Wojowników... Lightning właśnie skończył bieg Lightning: Tak! Lightning zawsze zwycięża! Chris: No dobra, przechodzimy do biegu przez płotki, tym razem bez podziału na płeć... Konkurencja nr. 5 Modelki zastanawiały się, gdzie jest Lindsay Jennifer: Wiecie, gdzie ona może być? Katie: Nie, szukałyśmy jej już wszędzie! Courtney: A kogo szukacie? Jennifer: Co? Nikogo... Courtney spojrzała na nią pytająco Blaineley: Wiesz co? Kłamanie nie jest twoją mocną stroną... Courtney: Czyli o co chodzi? Blaineley: Szukamy Lindsay, jakbyś chciała wiedzieć... Courtney: A dlaczego chciałyście to przede mną ukryć? Blaineley: No nie wiem, może dlatego, że ona jest lepsza w biegach od ciebie? Courtney: Wcale tak nie jest! Jennifer: Może trochę? Courtney: Nie! I udowodnię wam to! Courtney poszła obrażona Jennifer: Teraz pewnie będzie obrażona na całą drużynę... Blaineley: A to mnie tak bardzo obchodzi! Blaineley odeszła od Jennifer Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): 'Phi! A to ja miałam być tą złą... Muszę zresztą poprawić sobie reputację za tą bójkę w TDINTM z jakąś głupią murzynką... ''Courtney poszła na tory, gdzie stali już Brick, Sierra, Gwen oraz Geoff '''Sierra: A gdzie Cody? Gwen: Tam stoi, drużyna chyba uznała, że jestem szybsza niż on... Sierra: Co?! Gwen: To nie moja wina! Sierra: Okej... Przecież nic nie mówię. Gwen: Ehh... Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie mogę wygrać żadnej konkurencji, bo jeśli Cody odpadnie, to ja nie wytrzymam bez niego w tej grze! Więc muszę zaryzykować i poczekać aż on wygra jakąkolwiek konkurencję i wtedy ja z łatwością pokonam resztę! ''Jeanette i DJ ustawiali płotki, a reszta czekała na start '''Chris: No ile jeszcze będziecie to robić? DJ: Długo! Jeanette: Widzę, że zaczynasz się czegoś uczyć! DJ: To wszystko przez Chrisa! Nie daję rady wykonywać te jego nierealne prośby... Jeanette: Czyli jest ktoś kto mnie rozumie! DJ: Najwyraźniej! Chris: Ekhem! Jeanette: Już, skończyliśmy! Chris: Wcale, że nie! Jesteście dopiero w połowie! Rzeczywiście, do połowy torów były umieszczone płotki, a reszta była pusta Jeanette: E tam! Zaczynaj już! Chris: No dobra... Gotowi? Do biegu... Start! Uczestnicy ruszyli Chris: A i jeszcze jedno... Urozmaicimy waszą grę! Osoba, która przewróci płotek zostaje wyrzucona z tej konkurencji! Brick: Czemu? Brick obracając się, nie zauważył płotka znajdującego się przed nim i wywrócił się '' '''Chris': Nie musisz wiedzieć... A zresztą wylatujesz z gry! Zostały cztery osoby! Brick zszedł z torów, a tymczasem na przód wysunął się Geoff, a zaraz za nim była Sierra. Gwen i Courtney trzymały się na końcu Blaineley: A mówiłam, że jest kiepska... Tymczasem Sierra wyminęła Geoffa Sierra: O nie! Nie mogę wygrać! Zatrzymała się, a Geoff wpadł wprost na nią. Na torze zostały tylko Gwen i Courtney, które zakończyły już połowę z płotkami, których w następnej części nie było Gwen: Teraz będę musiała się starać... No trudno! Gwen zaczęła przyspieszać, wymijając Courtney. Ta jednak nie dawała za wygraną Courtney: Ten medal musi być mój! Courtney starała się wyprzedzić Gwen, jednak z marnym skutkiem, a meta była coraz blisko Courtney: Nie! Courtney była tuż za Gwen, która była kilka metrów przed metą. Wszystko się spowolniło... Courtney: Wygram to! Courtney dogoniła Gwen i obie stawiały ostatni krok Gwen: Nieeeee! Courtney pierwsza przeszła linię mety. Wszystko powróciło do normalności Chris: I Courtney jest pierwszą bezpieczną dziewczyną z drużyny Modelek! Ostatnią konkurencją biegową jest... Sztafeta! Przygotowania do konkurencji nr. 6 Blaineley: No gdzie jest ta Lindsay? Przez nią na pewno przegracie! Jennifer: Chyba raczej przegramy! Ty też weźmiesz w tym udział! Blaineley: Zapomnij! Idiotki na pewno będą chętne do pomocy! Jennifer spojrzała na Beth i Sadie, które ciągnęły Katie w dwie różne strony Jennifer: Ekstra... Beth: Wiecie co, zdecydowałyśmy, że Katie nie weźmie udziału w zadaniu... Blaineley: Co?! Jennifer: A dlaczego? Jennifer uśmiechnęła się chytrze Sadie: Postanowiłyśmy, że ona nie może się przemęczać! Ostatnio bardzo dużo choruje... Katie: Jestem przecież zdrowa, co wam odbiło? Blaineley: Właśnie, co wam odbiło? Beth: Jak dla mnie wyglądasz dość blado... Sadie: Właśnie! Jennifer: Zgadzam się z dziewczynami, niech zamiast niej wystąpi Blaineley! Blaineley: Nie! Wystąpi Lindsay! Jennifer: Której tutaj nie ma! Blaineley: Ale zaraz będzie! Lindsay i Bridgette nadal tkwiły w dziwnym miejscu Bridgette: Musimy stąd wyjść! Mam już dość tego miejsca! Lindsay: To może zapytajmy tych ludzi o drogę? Bridgette: Lindsay, to są ludzie namalowani kredą! I to przez ciebie! Lindsay machała ludziom namalowanym przez nią samą Lindsay: Ale to nie jest kreda! Bridgette: To niby co to jest? Lindsay: Yyy... A może to kreda! Bridgette: Muszę stąd wyjść... Lindsay: O może tamtędy! Bridgette: Czekaj! Lindsay zaczęła biec w ciemność, zostawiając Bridgette samą Bridgette: Ekstra... Tymczasem reszta drużyn nadal się przygotowywała do startu Chef: Wy bierzecie udział w tym! Macie się wykazać! Scott: A dlaczego ty nie będziesz z nami biegł? Chef: Chcę zobaczyć, czy moje trenowanie was się opłaciło! A poza tym, to mam coś nie tak z nogą... Scott: Akurat. Chef: Nie wierzysz mi? Scott: Dokładnie. Chef: A jak powiem ci coś innego, to czy wtedy mi uwierzysz? Scott: Szczerze, nie. Chef: No właśnie. Najważniejsze, że ja nie biorę udziału w sztafecie, bo i tak przegramy! Chef poszedł w inne miejsce, zostawiając Scotta samego Scott: Jeszcze się zdziwisz! Scott spojrzał na swoją drużynę Scott: Albo nie... Luzakom całą sprawę ułatwiła LeShaniqua LeShaniqua: Ja nie biorę udziału w sztafecie! Daję wam szansę się wykazać! Drużyna olała sobie jej słowa z wyjątkiem LeShawny, która patrzyła na nią rozzłoszczona Zoey: Spokojnie, nie musisz się z nią kłócić! Jeśli wygramy, to ona albo przez lenistwo wyleci z gry, albo uda się z nią cokolwiek zrobić... LeShawna: Huh...No dobrze. Konkurencja nr. 6 Na starcie stali Jennifer, Izzy, Trent, Scott oraz LeShawna Chris: Gotowi! Start! Uczestnicy pobiegli. Jennifer, Izzy oraz Scott wysunęli się na prowadzenie, jednak LeShawna i Trent byli tuż za nimi Izzy: Jupi! Czuję się jak wtedy, gdy goniło mnie stado byków... Spojrzała za siebie, a za nią znajdowali się Scott, Jennifer, LeShawna i Trent, którzy starali się ją wyprzedzić Izzy: Choć w sumie, wychodzi na to samo! Trent: Dlaczego ja znowu muszę biegać! Jeśli tym razem mi się nie uda, to już nie będę miał siły uczestniczyć w innych konkurencjach! Scott: Dla miliona wszystko, co nie? Jennifer: Może nie wszystko, ale pieniądze zawsze się przydadzą! LeShawna: Jeszcze nie dużo zostało do końca... Trent: Więcej niż chciałbym, aby pozostało... Uczestnicy powoli zmierzali do kolejnych uczestników. Izzy jako pierwsza dobiegła do Justina, następny był Scott, zmieniając się z Brickiem, Jennifer jako trzecia zmieniła się z Beth, Trent zmienił się z Ann Marią, a ostatnia był LeShawna, którą zmienił Josh. Zwycięzcy z poprzednich konkurencji za bardzo nie przejmowali się wynikami: Jo nadal próbowała zrozumieć, co planują Heather i Duncan, a Courtney siedziała i podsłuchiwała Jo: I jak tam wasz kryzys? Duncan: Jaki kryzys? Jo spojrzała w stronę Heather Heather: No wiesz, przecież... Jo: Nie udawaj, że nic nie wiesz! Heather tyle o tobie powiedziała! Heather: Co? Jo: Daj mi skończyć! Szczerze, nie spodziewałam się takich rzeczy po tobie... Duncan: Ale o co ci chodzi? Jo: No o to, że powoli dochodzicie do upadku waszego sojuszu, a raczej związku... Duncan: My nie jesteśmy w żadnym związku! Heather: Że co? Teraz tak to chcesz skończyć! Duncan: Przestań udawać! Przecież nie mogę być z kimś takim jak ty! Heather: Ha! Odezwał się! Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Wszystko poszło tak jak przewidywałam, choć w sumie to nawet lepiej! Courtney z niedowierzaniem podsłuchiwała całą rozmowę Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Miło było zobaczyć, jak coś się nie powodzi Heather! Ale martwi mnie teraz Jo... Jest zbyt niebiezpieczna, będę musiała się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć... Choć ona nie jest nawet ze mną w drużynie... Tymczasem w wyścigu Brick, Ann Maria i Josh zmienili się z Bradym, B i Zoey. Beth i Justin byli dopiero w połowie swojej trasy Justin: Nie mogę się męczyć... Beth, poniesiesz mnie? Beth: Co? Justin zdjął koszulkę Justin: Zapytałem się, czy mnie poniesiesz? Beth: No więc... Oczywiście, że... Beth zaczęła iść w stronę Justina, a wszystko widział Brady Beth: Nie! Beth uderzyła Justina z liścia, co ucieszyło Brady'ego i podbiegł on po Beth Beth: Ja już jestem zajęta! Ale może jeszcze kiedyś dam ci szansę! Brady wziął Beth i pobiegł z nią do mety, a Justin zaczął spacerować w ich stronę Justin (pokój zwierzeń): 'To zabolało... ''Zoey i B ścigali się, jednak Zoey mimo wszystko chciała doweidzieć się, dlaczego Mike wyleciał z gry '''Zoey: Jak Dawn mogła mi to zrobić? B próbował na początku zignorować Zoey Zoey: Pewnie chciała się pozbyć największego rywala! B spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem Zoey: Masz rację. Musiała mieć jakiś sensowny powód... B pomachał głową twierdząco Zoey: Muszę ją o to spytać! I to jak najszybciej! Zoey wyprzedziła B i dobiegła do następnej osoby, którą był Geoff. Jednak B był tuż za nią i zmienił się z Gwen. Brady i Beth dobiegli do mety, przez co Brady nadal musiał się ścigać, tym razem z Blaineley, która nie miała zamiaru biec, a rozzłoszczona Jennifer patrzyła w jej stronę Blaineley: No co? Przecież i tak nie wygramy! Justin natomiast powoli zmierzał do Evy Eva: Pośpiesz się lalusiu! Justin: Mówiłem, że ktoś o mojej cerze nie może się męczyć! Justin z wyrzutem zmienił się z Evą, która biegnąc minęła Blaineley i zaczęła mijać zmęczonego Brady'ego. Gwen próbowała wyminąć Geoffa, który nie biegł zbyt szybko i rozglądał się wszędzie Gwen: Szukasz kogoś? Geoff: Tak, Bridgette. Kompletnie nie wiem, gdzie ona się podziała... Gwen: No cóż... Też jej ostatnio nie mogłam znaleźć. Nie pomogę ci, a zwłaszcza nie teraz... Geoff: Musi ona gdzieś tu być... Geoff przyspieszył, przez co Gwen została z tyłu. Sierra natomiast zdążyła już zmienić Evę Sierra: Łii! Dla Cody'ego! Sierra biegła uradowana, gdy nagle zwolniła Sierra: Dla Cody'ego... Eva: Co ty robisz? Sierra: Przepraszam, ale nie mogę wygrać! Eva: Właśnie, że możesz! Więc biegnij do mety! Sierra: Nie. Eva: Co z tobą jest nie tak? Sierra: Później ci wytłumaczę. Eva: No to zacznij biec, bo nie będziesz miała okazji mi tego wytłumaczyć! Sierra zaczęła biec, jednak znacznie wolniej, niż na początku. Drużyny Modelek i Łamag zrezygnowały ze sztafety i zeszły z torów. Natomiast Geoff już był blisko mety, gdy nagle coś usłyszał... Bridgette: Geoff! Geoff: Bridgette! To ty? Geoff zawrócił i zaczął biec w stronę Bridgette, przez co Gwen i jej drużyna wygrali sztafetę Gwen: Taaak! Udało mi się! Geoff przytulił Bridgette Geoff: Gdzie ty się podziewałaś? Bridgette chciała jemu opowiedzieć historię, jednak przerwał jej Chris Chris: I wygrała drużyna Talentów! Trent, Ann Maria, B oraz Gwen zdobywają nietykalność! Resztę konkurencji zobaczycie w następnym odcinku... Ekran się oddalił Chris: Hej! Jeszcze za wcześnie! Kamera pokazała Chrisa Chris: Na czym to ja... A tak! Oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki